freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jumpscare
Jumpscare to "naskok" wykonywany przez animatroniki, jeżeli nie wykonamy zadanych czynności. Jeżeli nie unikniemy Jumpscare przegramy noc. Jumpscare (FNaF1) Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg Bonnie Bonnie robi to samo co Chica. Gdy będzie stał przed drzwiami, a nie zamkniemy ich, Bonnie zablokuje nam przyciski, a po nałożeniu monitora Bonnie wejdzie do biura, będzie wydawał jęczenie, które także robi Chica, a gdythumb|Bonnie Jumpscare opuścimy monitor Bonnie przystąpi do Jumpscare. Chica Chica będzie przystępowała do Jumpscare w taki sam sposób jak Bonnie. Jeżeli stanie przy drzwiach, a szybko ich nie zamkniemy, Chica zablokuje nam przyciski. Gdy nałozymy monitor, Chica wejdzie do biura, będzie wydawaja thumb|Chica jumpscare jęczenie takie same jak Bonnie, a gdy opuścimy monitor Chica rozpocznie swój Jumpscare. Freddy - Pierwszy Jumpscare Przystępowanie Freddy'ego do Jumpscare jest trochę inne. Gdy dojdzie do Kącika w Wschodnim Korytarzu należy szybko zamknąć drzwi. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy po kilku sekundach Freddy znienacka nas "zjumpscare'uje", bez thumb|Freddy Jumpscareblokowania przycisków, ani wyglądania przez okno. Freddy - Drugi Jumpscare Drugi Jumpscare Freddiego występuje tylko podczas wyczerpania energii. Przed Jumpscare będzie troche światła, twarz Freddiego pojawi się w lewych drzwiach, a on sam zacznie grać swój dżingiel. Na końcu wszystkie światła zgasną i thumb|Freddy Jumpscare, po skończeniu się energiFreddy przystąpi do jumpscare. Nie ma sposobu na uniknięcie tego jumpscare, ewentualnie 6AM. Foxy Jumpscare Foxiego jest trochę nietypowy. Najpierw wychodzi z Pirackiego Kąciku, następnie gracz będzie mógł spostrzec jak Foxy biegnie przez Zachodni Korytarz do biura. Gdy skończy biec, a nie zamkniemy na czas drzwi, wychyli się z nich, otworzy paszczę i wyda z siebie krzyk, który wydaje każdy innythumb|Foxy Jumpscare animatronik. Golden Freddy Plik:GoldenFreddyJumpscare.ogg Jumpscare Golden Freddiego jest najbardziej nietypowy ze wszystkich. Czasami Plakat Freddiego w CAM 2B zmienia się w Plakat Golden Freddiego. Usłyszymy śmiech dziewczynki. Gdy opuścimy monitor Golden Freddy pojawi się w naszym biurze. Aby uniknąć Jumpscare należy włożyć monitor, zmienić kamerę i opuścić monitor. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy przez kilka sekund będziemy mieć halucynacje, po czym zacznie swój Jumpscare. Jednak jego Jumpscare bardzo się różni od tych poprzednich. Nie zaatakuje całym ciałem, jednak jego jumpscare tothumb|Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego tylko pokazanie jego twarzy, z spowolnionym normalnym krzykiem GUWNA Jumpscare'a.L Jumpscare (FNaF2) Plik:Jumpscare.ogg Toy Freddy Gdy Toy Freddy wejdzie do biura, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę Toy Freddy nas "zjumpscare'uje". Jego jumpscare jest thumb|Jumpscare Toy Freddy'ego bardzo podobny do Freddy'ego z 1 części. Toy Bonnie Gdy Toy Bonnie będzie wychodził z wentylacji należy nałożyć maskę. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę Toy Bonnie przystąpi dothumb|Toy Bonnie Jumpscare Jumpscare. Jego Jumpscare wygląda jakby skakał nam na twarz. Toy Chica Gdy Toy Chica będzie wychodziła z wentylacji należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż sobie pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę, Toy Chica przystąpi do Jumpscare. Jej Jumpscare jest thumb|Jumpscare Toy Chicibardzo podobny do jumpscare Toy Bonniego. Toy Foxy/Mangle Jeżeli Mange będzie w wentylacji lub w korytarzu, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę. Mangle będzie zwisać z sufitu i jak włączymy monitoring, to przystąpi do Jumpscare. Podczas Jumpscare atakuje dokładnie w płat czołowy, przez co thumb|Mangle Jumpscarezostała oskarżona/oskarżony o The Bite of '87. Freddy Gdy Freddy wejdzie do biura, należy szybko nałożyć maskę i poczekać aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę, Freddythumb|Freddy Jumpscare przystąpi do Jumpscare. Podczas jumpscare wychyli swoją głowę z prawej strony oraz zacznie rozszerzać kilka razy swoją szczęke endoszkieletu. Bonnie Gdy Bonnie pojawi się w Biurze, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę Bonniethumb|Bonnie Jumpscare przystąpi do swojego Jumpscare. Jego jumpscare, to zbliżenie jego twarzy wraz z ręką w naszą stronę. Chica Gdy Chica pojawi się w Biurze, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę Chica rozpocznie swój Jumpscare. Zaatakuje od lewego dolnego rogu.thumb|Jumpscare Chici Foxy Gdy Foxy będzie w korytarzu należy poświecić na niego kilka razy, aby poszedł. Jeżeli nie zaświecimy na niego thumb|Foxy Jumpscare kilka razy, przystąpi do Jumpscare. Podczas Jumpscare, skacze nam "na twarz" Golden Freddy Gdy Golden Freddy pojawi się w biurze, należy założyć maskę Freddy'ego, poczekać chwilę i opuścić ją. Pojawia się całkowicie paranormalnie od nocy 6, a jego Jumpscare to jedynie zbliżenie jego głowy. Jednak nie crashuje on thumb|Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego w FNAF2już gry jak w pierwszej części. Sposób na uniknięcie Jumpscare'a (FNAF1, FNAF2) FNAF1 W FNAF1 gdy jakiś animatronik jest blisko biura, lub centralnie przy drzwiach trzeba je szybko zamknąć, a wtedy obserwować, czy animatronik nadal stoi, gdy pójdzie, odnaleść go na kamerze, a gdy jest dość daleko, ewentualnie otworzyć drzwi. FNAF2 Gdy jeden z animatroników wejdzie do biura, lub będzie wychodził z szybu, należy nałożyć Maskę Freddy'ego (czerwony pasek na dole) i poczekać, aż ów animatronik pójdzie. Wtedy ostrożnie zdjąć maskę, ponieważ są szansę że animatronik tam jest i znaleźć jego położenie na monitorze. Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Mechanika gry Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3